


The Wolf's Howl

by fallenangel32



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fenris Has Issues, Heartbreak, Lyrium Brands, Nightmares, Non-Canonical Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel32/pseuds/fallenangel32
Summary: After a nightmare, Fenris discovers something horrible.





	The Wolf's Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me.
> 
> This is not related to my previous work.
> 
> Just an idea I had tossing around in my head.

He could scarcely believe she had forgiven him. As easily as breathing, she had said the words he had silently longed for. "I understand. I always understood." He still believed himself unworthy of her, but would strive to make himself worthy of her love and trust.

He glanced over at her sleeping form, she seemed to be exhausted, whereas he could not yet fall asleep, his mind still buzzing with thoughts and images of their earlier lovemaking. Lying down on his side, facing her, he gently brushed the hair back from her face, and taking her hand gently in his own, he tried to settle down, to get a few hours of sleep before it turned light outside.

He woke himself, screaming and shivering, brands alight in the darkness of the room, not two hours later. He was still having nightmares about his time as a slave under Danarius. He never knew when the nightmares would come, so sleeping was always a gamble for him. 

He closed his eyes and lied back, waiting until his breathing settled and he became somewhat calm. Turning to his side he realized Hawke was no longer next to him, thinking she had possibly left the bed to go to the privy, he called to her, receiving no reply, he became worried, climbing out of bed, pulling on a pair of loose linen breeches, he went to search for her, not finding her in the bathing chamber that housed the privy, nor the kitchen, her library, in her mother's room, as he had found her one evening when she was sleepwalking.

Puzzled he returned to the bedroom, noticing the chill in the air, he decided to relight the fire, after a few minutes the chill started to dissipate from the room, he noticed something lying on the ground on Hawke's side of the bed, it was the woman herself. With such terror etched into her face, a very faint heartbeat, ice cold and taking only shallow breaths. With what appeared to be... finger marks, on her chest, near her heart. 

Finding no other marks on her, he tried to revive her, crying out loudly for Bodahn to fetch Anders quickly, Bodahn rushed down the stairs and through the cellar to the door close to Anders' clinic, before he could blink. It was only when he went to get a blanket from the bed to cover her, to try to get some heat into her ice cold limbs, that he noticed the blood on his fingers, so much, that it even got under his fingernails, in that instant he realized that he must have phased his hand through Hawke during his nightmare, she must have tried to comfort him, and he had...the mere thought made him howl in pain and regret.  
He returned his attention to Hawke, begging her to stay with him, she opened her eyes slowly, as if she was fighting sleep, she placed her hand against his cheek, and whispered, "I forgive you, I know how he haunts you, you're free now."

Bodahn came rushing into the room with Anders just as Hawke's eyes closed, and her heart stopped. Anders tried all he could, poured himself into saving her, but he was too late. By dawn, The Champion had been declared dead. 

Anders and Bodahn notified Aveline, Anders had wanted her to arrest Fenris, but since Hawke had confided in her often, she saw no reason to, she knew he would not willingly harm Hawke in any way. When she saw the state he was in, she asked Varric to take care of him, and watch over him, while she arranged for Hawke's funeral. 

During the funeral, he could feel blaming eyes on him, as well as sympathetic ones. He watched as they buried her near the coast, and planted a stone to mark her grave, she always had been happiest near the ocean, it had made her feel free, she said. After the crowd had dispersed, it was only Aveline, Fenris, Merrill, and Anders left, Fenris did not speak a word to them, stared at Hawke gravestone for several minutes, whispering something they could not hear.

They could only stare at him as he did the complete unexpected, he placed his sword, the Hawke crest, and the favor she had given him during their first night on her grave, sprinted to the edge of the cliff, and jumped right off. 

When they recovered his body two days later, Anders said that it appeared he was dead before he had hit the rocks near the bottom of the cliff. They buried him, right next to her.

Merrill simply stated with tears in her eyes that she hoped they were together now, in the beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated but not expected :)


End file.
